


From Aspen with love

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Marvey, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Harvey is so cuuute, Hurt/Comfort, I needed something cute after the finale, M/M, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike accepts to follow the gang in Aspen.<br/>Harvey is a wonderful ski instructor.<br/>Things, however, don't go exactly as planned.<br/>Aka, the sequel to "Let it snow, let it snow"</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Aspen with love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDevilsDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/gifts).



> Thanks for Sairyn for beta. She betaed eighty five percent of this.  
> Other mistakes are all mine.  
> For Erin because she was sick on her birthday.  
> This is a sequel to "Let it snow, let it snow" but can be read as a stand alone.

 

 

  
  


Harvey is sprawled on the couch, near the fireplace. There will be no skiing for him today, thanks to his adventures with Mike the day before.Harvey stirs in his sleep, the pain still there even though he is on heavy medication. He is buried under a mass of blankets, a tuft of hair sticking out, barely visible.

« Mmmke » Harvey whines, plaintive, his fists clenching on the soft furry fabric.

Louis drops his pen, pushing aside the file he is working on with Jessica.  
They are both sitting nearby, watching Harvey in case he needs anything.

« What’s he saying? » Louis asks, arching his eyebrow.

« Mike » Jessica sighs, rolling her eyes « he wants Mike »

Louis tiptoes to the couch, running his hand in Harvey’s hair.  
Harvey’s eyelashes flutter in his sleep as he leans into the caress. He can tell the hand is definitely male and strong but Harvey isn’t sure.

« Mmmke? » he questions, eyes closed, still.

« No » Louis murmurs « It’s not Mike. »

« Izy? » Harvey asks, blinking in a foggy haze.

« Mike is skiing with Rachel. » Louis answers, his voice soft and reassuring. « He was getting on our nerves so Jessica and I kicked him out for the sake of everyone’s sanity »

« Icah? » Harvey mumbles « need help on case? »

« I think I can manage with Louis. I’m not sure your brain is operational today, Harvey. »

Harvey sighs, tries to get up and winces at the pain.  
_Fuck. Sprained ankle_. It all comes back to him now. Falling on the slope yesterday after Mike collided with him at full speed.

* * *

It happened after lunch. The whole gang had left to explore a new part of the domain while Harvey and Mike decided to stay behind on the easier slopes.  
Mike was doing great, at last. Finally. Something must’ve clicked on his fourth day of lessons. Harvey’s chest swelled with pride as he watched Mike linking several turns for the first time. He had overcome his fear of skiing and seemed to enjoy himself.

« Harvey » Mike bounced, like an excited puppy « can we try another ski slope? That one over there? It looks fun. »

Harvey narrowed his eyes, looking at the slope from afar.

« Not sure about that one Rookie. It’s a Black Diamond, a bit advanced for you I think. Maybe next year? »

« Harvvvey » Mike pouted.  « I wanna try. Please? »

Joining the gang for the annual ski trip had been Harvey’s idea, certainly not Mike’s and Harvey wanted to please him as much as possible.  
Harvey did always had a hard time saying no to Mike, today was no different, especially since Mike had done so well with his ski lessons.  
But that slope, however, was definitely far too dangerous for Mike’s level of skiing.

« I tell you what, » Harvey said « Let’s take the chair lift and once we are up there we can ski on the other slope, the one beside it, on the right. »

Harvey had a distinct feeling Mike had his own agenda on the subject. He was biting his lip with that over-excited expression that didn’t bode well for the future.  
Harvey sensed Mike was about to do something stupid or dangerous, or maybe both.  
As soon as they reached their destination, Mike leapt from the chair lift to disappear on the left.

« Mike » Harvey shouted, slightly annoyed « I said no. Fuck! You never listen do you? »

Harvey hastily joined Mike, wondering if it was still possible to turn around.

Alas, no. Mike was too far down already. He seemed to have a lot of fun, unaware of the mogul field a few meters below.

« Mike, wait for me » Harvey yelled « just stop and stay where you are. »

Too late.

Mike crashed into the first couple of moguls, his skis flying all over the place. He lay, spread-eagled in the snow like Bambi.

_So cute,_ Harvey thought before rushing to help him stand again.

« You ok? » Harvey asked while grabbing Mike’s skis and poles which were scattered around in various locations.

« Mmm, yeah » Mike sneezed, snorting like a puppy to get rid of the snow « what happened? »

« Moguls happened » Harvey smirked « you need to bypass them, not collide with them at full speed. »

Mike shivered, looking at the vast mogul field ahead of them. Harvey grasped Mike hadn’t realized it would be so difficult to ski downhill. The slope looked easy from afar. It was a whole new ball game altogether now that they were both stuck in the middle with no way out.

« Hey » Harvey said, noticing Mike was starting to freak out « It’s ok. I’m gonna take you safely back on an easier slope. You just need to follow my tracks, I’ll go real slow. Don’t look down, just focus on me, ok? »

« Harvey » Mike stuttered « This is fucking scary. »

Harvey repressed the urge to lecture Mike on his blatant insubordination.

Maybe later.

It went well at first; Mike obediently following Harvey’s instructions.  
After a couple of turns though, Mike lost his balance somehow and was caught off guard by an acceleration he couldn’t handle.

« Harvey! » Mike yelped. « I can’t stop. »

Harvey was already a few meters below and he didn’t hear Mike’s cry for help. As Mike crashed into him at full speed, Harvey emitted a scream of pain that would haunt Mike for the rest of his life. Mike got up pretty quickly, unharmed. Harvey didn’t.

Harvey was lying flat on his back, one of his skis gone, the other one still attached to his boot. His ankle was lying in a sickening twist that didn’t seem remotely normal.

« Mike» Harvey gasped, deathly pale « I think-fuck-I must’ve broken my ankle. »  
Mike’s heart shattered in gazillion pieces.

« Harvey » he breathed, guilt tearing him apart « what can- »

« You need to call the emergency number on your ski pass. » Harvey said, clenching his jaw « I need medical help right the fuck now. »

Mike was beside himself with worry by the time the rescuers arrived. Harvey was obviously in excruciating pain, judging by the way he was clutching Mike’s hand like his whole life depended upon it.

« Sir? » One of the rescuers whispered into Harvey’s ear « You have to let go of his hand. We need to transfer you to the sled. »

Harvey reluctantly let go of Mike’s hand while the rescue team carefully lifted and carried him over the sled.

« Hurts. » Harvey hissed, opening his eyes to search for Mike.

« I know baby. » Mike murmured, kneeling beside Harvey, his thumb now gently caressing Harvey’s temple « I’m so sorry. »

« Are you going to be ok out there all by yourself? » Harvey asked, clearly agitated « You haven’t got enough experience to- »

« I will be fine. » Mike smiled, all bravado. « Please concentrate on getting better and stop freaking out about me. »

« That’s not who I am » Harvey mumbled, still anxious about leaving his husband in a mogul field.

« Sir, you need to remain as calm as possible. We will take care of your friend and bring him safely downhill. He will meet you later at the doctor’s office. » one of the rescuers said.

« Call Donna » Harvey instructed, as the team started to ski downhill « tell her to meet me at the Doctor’s office if she can. »

* * *

Donna was already sitting in the waiting room when Mike arrived, 45 minutes later.

« Where is he? » Mike asked, hyperventilating « I want to see him. »

« Harvey is inside with the medical team » Donna said, grabbing Mike by the arm « and he doesn’t want you in there until it’s over. »

« I need to see him. » Mike whispered, aghast « Please, Donna, you have to let me in. »

« Mike, honey, it’s a sprained ankle. » Donna said, comforting « Don’t worry, he’ll live. »

She deliberately kept to herself the part where Harvey nearly passed out when the medical team tried to remove the ski boot. They had to use a saw in the end, so much for Harvey’s new ski equipment. Thank God they gave him a shot of pain med strong enough to sedate a horse after the palpation session. The doctor was very apologetic about the whole thing but apparently he needed to check whether or not Harvey’s ankle was broken before putting him on pain med.  
Donna also avoided sharing with Mike that Harvey had whimpered through gritted teeth as waves and waves of blinding pain kept tearing him apart. Harvey had made it very clear to her that he wanted Mike to remain outside until everything was over. He didn’t want Mike to see him like this, full stop. Donna had promised and she intended to keep that promise, even though Mike was getting hysterical, his eyes welling up with tears.

« But you don’t understand » Mike screamed. « It’s my Goddamn fault. »

« Mike. » Donna shrugged, unfazed « It’s not your fault. It’s skiing. Shit happens. Rachel broke her wrist two years ago, remember? It was nobody’s fault. She just fell all by herself. »

« We were on that Black Diamond slope. » Mike hiccuped « and I couldn’t stop and I- »

« Then, it’s Harvey’s fault. » Donna interrupted « As your ski instructor he should have known better. »

« I forced him. » Mike sobbed « I wanted to impress him and I didn’t listen and- »

« I see. » Donna frowned « it’s too late to change things now, Mike. You’ll have time to redeem yourself, though. »

« How? » Mike murmured « I bet he hates me right now. That’s why he doesn’t want to see me….he asked for you, not for me. »

« Oh, sweetheart, you’re getting it all wrong. » Donna said, pulling Mike into a tight hug « Of course he doesn’t hate you. But he is in a lot of pain and he doesn’t want you to see him like that. He has his pride, you know. »

Mike exhaled, still deeply unsettled. Maybe Donna was right. Harvey was always so careful to maintain a facade, even when he was upset or hurt.

« You said I could redeem myself. » Mike asked, blinking back the tears « I don’t see how. »

« It’s a pretty severe case, I’m afraid. The doctor thinks he will have to wear a cast for a month, plus three weeks of physiotherapy after that. »

« A cast? » Mike stuttered « Oh, my. »

« Yes » Donna confirmed, patting Mike’s arm « Good luck with that, my friend. »

* * *

« How is he? » Mike asks, barging into the living room « Is he asleep, still? »

« Mmmke » Harvey sighs happily « You’re back. »

« Yes, baby » Mike murmurs, kissing Harvey’s forehead « I’m all yours now. »

« Shower » Harvey says, trying to get up « I want- »

« The doctor said no showers at first because you could fall and hurt your ankle again. » Louis interjects.

« Shower. » Harvey repeats, stubborn « Want. »

« Okayyy. » Louis sighs « Mike and I will help you get to the bathroom. »

« I can use those. » Harvey scowls, pointing at the crutches nearby.

« I strongly recommend that he does not use the crutches » Louis whispers in Mike’s ear. « He’s not very good with them yet »

« I heard you. » Harvey groans « and I’m perfectly capable- »

« Stop it. » Jessica says, pointing a menacing finger at Harvey. « Mike and Louis will carry you to the shower and that’s that. »

* * *

« There is no way I’m letting you do this alone. » Mike says as Harvey vacillates toward the ensuite bathroom. « I’m gonna give you a sponge bath. It’s safer. »

« Hmm. » Harvey replies. His body, too tired to resist, goes pliant in Mike’s arms. « Ok. »

The fact Harvey is so obedient speaks volumes on how exhausted he actually feels.

« Let me undress you. » Mike murmurs, carefully removing Harvey’s track pants and tee shirt.

« You sure you don’t mind doing this? » Harvey questions as Mike arranges a large towel on the King Size bed and helps him to lie down. « I feel like I’m seventy and you’re looking after me in a nursing home. That can’t be sexy. »

Mike smiles to himself, fondly stroking Harvey’s hair. « Having you on display all naked and defenseless is sexy as hell, baby. » Mike says, delicately caressing Harvey’s chest with the sponge. « I could do this everyday if you let me. »

Mike’s hands roam on Harvey’s hips, driving Harvey insane with need.

« I want to take care of all of you » Mike whispers.

« Even this? » Harvey grins, pulling off his underwear to reveal his half erect cock.

« Of course, although I can’t believe it with all the pain meds you’re taking, old man. »

Harvey takes a sharp intake of breath as Mike’s fingers circle his length. Mike is still fully clothed and he isn’t. That in itself is a huge turn on for Harvey. His eyes lock with Mike’s as he searches blindly for his lover’s hand. « You’re touching me in all the right places, Mike. How can you expect me not to get hard immediately? »

« God, I’d love to fuck you right now » Mike chuckles « However I’m not sure the doctor would approve »

« He probably wouldn’t. » Harvey sighs. « I’d love to fuck you too you know. »

« Uhuh. » Mike says, a mischievous glint in his eyes « I have other ideas » And to prove it, he gently pushes Harvey back against the pillows and straddles him. Harvey lets out a gasp as Mike’s figertips slide along his flanks. Mike is mapping Harvey’s body, kissing his way across Harvey’s chest, down to his stomach, his thighs, lingering just out of reach until Harvey is arching up off the bed, desperate to feel Mike’s mouth around him.

« Mike » he finally gasps out « Mike, please. »

All of a sudden Harvey is engulfed in wet heat as Mike swallows him whole, Mike’s hands reaching up to hold his hips into the bed. Harvey moans, speechless, and curls a hand around the back of Mike’s neck, drowning in the feel of Mike’s talented mouth.

« Jesus, Mike » Harvey murmurs, thrusting his hips up, as Mike is driving him out of his mind, « I’m-God, yes. Just like that. »

* * *

Harvey gradually comes to his senses much later. As he fights through the medication induced haze, he can hear a distinct clicking noise and feel a warm hand tracing slow circles on the nape of his neck. Mike is humming some tune in the back of his throat. When Harvey opens his eyes he can see Mike totally engrossed in his work, his fingers flying on the keyboard.

« Welcome back, sleepyhead. » Mike murmurs, leaning in to give Harvey a deep, open mouthed kiss. « I thought you’d never wake up. »

« Mmm. » Harvey breathes, half asleep still « more, please? »

« Nope. » Mike grins. «It’s time for diner, baby. You need something in your stomach before you take your meds. »

« Not hungry. » Harvey grumbles, making a face. « Kissing is better. »

« More kissing after you eat something. »

Harvey moves with caution to rest on his elbow. He notices he is wearing clean clothes and that he smells positively divine.

« I don’t remember putting on these » he murmurs, his fingers lingering on the white tee shirt and black pants. « how come? »

« You fell asleep, after….well after, you know…so I took the opportunity to finish what I had started before….well before. »

« Before you gave me the best blowjob of the decade, let alone the century? » Harvey says, stretching like a cat and looking totally debauched. « Mmmm, sponge bath and blowjobs, seriously Mike, next time I’ll break a leg. »

* * *

Mike braces himself as he enters the bedroom with Harvey’s dinner. The cook had prepared something light, as per medical instructions.

« Soup and mashed potatoes? » Harvey grunts. « Over my dead body, Mike. This looks like hospital food. »

« Now, now. » Mike hisses, pointing a menacing finger at Harvey. « You either eat that by yourself or I call Louis and Jessica to feed you like a baby bird. They said they would. Your choice. »

« I hate you. » Harvey groans « I will remember this, trust me. »

« I don’t care as long as you eat. » Mike answers, gently coaxing Harvey into a spoonful of soup.

* * *

« Did it work? » Louis asks as Mike sits down at the dining table.

« Like a charm. He finished everything » Mike beams. « Thanks for the idea, Louis. I couldn’t have done this without you. »

« He is such a dickhead sometimes. » Louis smirks. « how is he doing, by the way? »

« You know Harvey. » Mike shrugs « He would rather die than admit he is an pain. He is asleep for the moment, which is the best we can hope for. »

* * *

The night turns out to be difficult.

Mike is spooning behind Harvey, his hand on the other man’s heart. He can tell Harvey is in pain by the rapid-fire heartbeats in his ribcage. He can also feel it in the tang of Harvey’s sweat and in his erratic breathing.

« You’re awake. » Mike notes, his mouth on the other man’s neck. « And you’re in pain. »

« It’s ok, Mike. » Harvey rasps. « Go back to sleep. »

Mike gently turns Harvey around to capture his mouth in a languid kiss. Harvey looks drawn by the pain, his eyes glassy and unfocused.

« You need a shot. » Mike says « At what time is the nurse coming in for you ? »

« Seven am. » Harvey yawns, « I guess I’ll have to wait. »

« There is no way I’m letting you stay like this until seven am. » Mike replies, fumbling in the drawer of the bedside table.

« You know how to?» Harvey asks, clearly impressed as Mike promptly prepares everything.

« Yup. I had a lot of practice with Grams. Now roll over and show me this beautiful ass of yours. »

« I think I love you. » Harvey mumbles in the pillow « Ow. »

« Don’t be such a wuss. » Mike chuckles. « you’re worse than Grams. »

They both wait for the meds to kick in, Harvey burying himself in the crook of Mike’s neck.

« Can I sleep like this? » Harvey murmurs, his head resting on Mike’s chest. « I don’t wanna move. »

Mike pulls Harvey closer, his hands caressing Harvey’s lower back. He can feel Harvey relaxing under his fingertips.

« Better? »

« Yeah.» Harvey breathes, sleep taking him over « Thanks. »

* * *

  
« Pack up your things. » Jessica barks, standing in Harvey’s office. « just stop being so fucking brave and stay home until you feel better. »

Harvey had of course refused to take a sick leave. He was either high on pain meds thus totally dysfunctional or his usual clever self but in great pain. Both scenarios were utterly disturbing to say the least. Today was one of the « without med » days since Harvey and Mike had a very important client meeting at 11 am.

« Jessica. » Harvey starts. « I can’t leave. »

« I already told Donna to call Ray, he is waiting for you downstairs. »

« But, the meeting. »

« Mike and I will take care of the client, Harvey. »

« She’s right. » Mike sing songs, entering Harvey’s office with the files.  « You, my friend, need to rest. »

« I’m pretty sure Mike will enjoy the domestic version of you. » Jessica adds.

« Meaning? » Harvey huffs, clearly furious.

« Meaning you are going to turn all caveman again, unshaven and unkempt » Jessica says, winking « like the day I brought you chicken soup when you were sick, ages ago. God, I hardly recognized you when you let me in. »

Mike listens with raptured attention.

« You thought I was hot. » Harvey smirks « You can deny it but you did. »

« I won’t deny it white boy. Scruff is a good look on you. »

« Admit it; you wanted to bang me. »

« Harvey. » Jessica interrupts. « I think I prefer you when you are high on pain meds. »

« You were wearing that red dress » Harvey murmurs, reminiscing.

« Harvey, as much as I enjoy your little trip down memory lane » Mike hisses « we have work to do. »

« You jealous, Rookie? » Harvey frowns, concerned all of a sudden. « It was way before- »

« Maybe. » Mike says, noncommittaly. « wouldn’t you? »

* * *

Jessica had been right all along, of course, the woman was always right.

Harvey had returned to caveman, growing a beard and wandering around with tousled hair. Mike thought it was sexy as hell and couldn’t keep his hands off his husband most of the time.  
Today, though, was Harvey’s last day at home.  
After a two week break, he was longing to go back to the office.

« What are we celebrating ? » Harvey asks, as Mike whirls around in the kitchen, preparing something awesome and French, thanks to Rachel’s cooking lessons. Harvey stands by the kitchen aisle with his usual nonchalance, contrasting with Mike’s frenetic activity.  
Mike leans in to kiss his husband while stirring the Bechamel sauce.

« You coming back to work tomorrow, the removal of your cast in a week and our three years anniversary today. » Mike beams « I know you forgot, but it’s ok. Donna told me you would so I had time to prepare myself. »

« That’s hurtful. » Harvey scowls « Who says I’ve forgotten? »

« You didn’t? » Mike shrieks, his eyes widening with excitement « I’m actually getting a present? »

« Of course you are, you idiot. » Harvey murmurs, circling Mike’s waist from behind and kissing the nape of his neck « I spent hours on the internet for you. »

« I bought you something too. Shall we open our presents now with a glass of Champagne? I have a bottle of Dom Perignon, Rachel says it’s awesome. »

« Rachel is right. » Harvey smiles, searching for the flutes in the kitchen cabinet « It’s an excellent choice. »

* * *

 

« Mike, careful. » Harvey says, because Mike is climbing in his arms like an excited puppy « I might fall. »

« I love it. » Mike babbles « I love you, I love this camera, it’s exactly what I wanted, it’s perfect. »

« Nikon Retro Full Frame Reflex. » Harvey recites « To be frank I don’t understand half of the technical stuff, but it’s ranked number one for pros, so I figured you might like it. »

Mike sighs contentedly, breathing in Harvey’s neck.

« Let me get your present. » Mike whispers, disentangling himself from Harvey’s arms to pick a large box « I had a bit of help from the gang because I’m not an expert on these matters. »

« It’s heavy. » Harvey observes, as he unties the ribbon of the box with precaution.

« Yup. It’s supposed to be, it’s a sign of quality, so I’ve been told. »

« Oh, woaw. » Harvey murmurs « They’re stunning. »

« Head Raptor World Cup with a flex of 140. » Mike says, obviously proud with himself.  « The state of the art in boots. They are so stiff I couldn’t  insert my toe in them. Louis thinks they are the best for you. We spent two hours at the ski shop having long debates on Head versus Fischer versus Lange and versus Rossignol. I have to admit Louis knows his shit on ski equipment. »

« He had a good teacher. » Harvey smirks « I can’t wait to try them on. »

« Next year, baby, remember what the doctor said about skiing. You have to wait for- »

« I know. » Harvey sighs, resigned « I know. I’ll wait. Can you help me try the left one at least? I just want to feel… »

Mike bursts out laughing at the sight of Harvey with a cast on one foot and a racing ski boot on the other.

« I’m taking a picture of this, for Louis »

« Go ahead, knock yourself off, Roookie. » Harvey beams « They are just perfect. I’m gonna have so much fun next year in Aspen. »

* * *

« Are you ready? » Mike huffs, impatient « I am going to be late for my meeting with Jessica. »

« Coming. » Harvey replies, shooting a last glance at the mirror.

« Clean shaved, no more disheveled hair, perfect tie. Harvvvey, please, you look like a GQ model. Now get your ass out of the bathroom. »

« I’m seeing Jessica right after you, I need to discuss my bonus and yours, by the way. »

« Humm. » Mike smirks « You should’ve kept the scruff. Would have helped the negotiation. »

« I’ll never get away with that, won’t I? » Harvey breathes, searching for Mike’s hand.

« Nope. » Mike grins « Never in a million years. »

The end

**Author's Note:**

> The part at the beginning where Harvey calls Mike "Mmmke" and Jessica "Icah" is inspired by "The Gatekeeper", a wonderful fic from SodiumBicarb.  
> If you haven't read it you should because it's awesome.  
> Because sick Harvey does all sorts of things to my insides.  
> Lol


End file.
